White Fun
by Everhardt
Summary: Ruby and Blake go out to play in the snow.


**White Fun**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **A/N: In celebration of the first snowfall of the season.**

"Come on, slowpoke!" Ruby yelled as she ran ahead of Blake.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked as she calmly followed. "There's snow everywhere. Why don't you just use that?"

Ruby slammed to a halt and turned around. "I happen to know the perfect for playing in the snow. I assure you, it'll be the best fun you've ever had." With that, she continued running.

Blake shook her head, smiling. Ruby's immense energy, while exhausting at times, was uplifting. If she found something she liked, she'd make sure everyone around her shared her joy. It was one of the many things Blake loved about her girlfriend.

Blake was pulled out of her thoughts when she walked out onto a clearing. It was a wide open field, covered in a blanket of snow. More snow was slowly falling from the sky and everything was illuminated by the moon. The trees surrounding the clearing and the complete lack of wind gave it a silent serenity.

It was gorgeous.

So much so that Blake failed to notice the projectile flying towards her head. A slight groan escaped her lips as the snowball collided with the back of her head, causing it to shoot around, looking for it's origin.

"My trap snaps shut!" Ruby yelled menacingly (well, as much as she could, being Ruby) and laughed. "You're mine now!" She quickly knelt down and scooped up some snow.

 _It's on, now._ Quickly, Blake scooped up some snow and started forming it into a ball.

They swiftly finished their balls and chucked them at each other, both dodging immediately.

"You think you can best me?!" Ruby yelled. "I've been a master snowball fighter since I was a kid!"

"Yeah, well I spent my entire dodging thrown projectiles, because I'm a faunus!"

Ruby immediately stopped. "Wait, seriously." She was speechless. "I...oh my god, Blake. I had no idea. This must have been so insensitive. I'm so-" Her apology was cut short by a snowball hitting her in the head. After shaking her head for a moment, she stared at Blake, who was grinning.

"Gotcha!"

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Oh, you little..."

"What's wrong, Ruby? I thought you were a master snowball fighter. Did you're earlier opponents never use dirty tricks?"

"No. I usually fought with my mom." Ruby looked down. "Until she died."

Blake stiffened and looked down. How could she be so insensitive? Here she was, faking Ruby out with her troubled past, when Ruby was...oh, for the love of...

Blake's eyes shot up just in time to see a snowball rushing towards them. The impact from having a snowball hit her square in the face knocked her down.

There she lay, staring up at the sky. After a few moments, she sat up and stared at Ruby, who was currently tossing a snowball up and down and grinning at her.

"The "dead mom" card is just as effective as the "abused faunus" card."

Blake's own mouth twisted into a grin as she formed a snowball behind her back. "Whoa, now. You wouldn't dare throw that at an opponent whose already on the ground, would you?"

"Oh, appealing to my honor, are we? Too bad, when it comes to snowball fights, I'm merciless!" With that, she tossed the ball at Blake.

Blake rolled out of the way and, while rolling, chucked her own snowball at Ruby, catching her off guard.

If it wasn't for Ruby's semblance, it would have hit her. After Ruby dodged, she looked over to Blake, who smiled at her. "So am I."

After that, they exchanged a few more snowballs, each using their semblance to evade the frosty projectiles, until Ruby decided to go for the finishing move. Using her semblance, she sped towards Blake, catching her girlfriend by surprise as she tackled her to the ground. In the ensuing struggle, Blake somehow managed to get on top of Ruby.

Out of breath, they stared into each others eyes. "Blake. You know, you're incredibly beautiful," Ruby said. "And smart and strong. I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend." Ruby then gave Blake a short, sweet laugh. "I love you."

Blake was speechless. Slowly, she lowered her face towards Ruby's and closed her eyes.

But instead of her lips meeting Ruby's, her cheek met frozen water. Her eyes shot open as she stared at Ruby, who was giving her a cheeky grin.

"Gotcha!"

Blake's brow furrowed. "You little tease!" With that, she yanked the collar of Ruby's jacket and shoved a handful of snow down it.

Ruby immediately shot up with a yelp and started doing a little dance as she tried to get the snow out of her jacket.

Blake just sat there and watched, an amused smile playing at her lips.

After a while, Ruby stopped moving as the snow melted away or fell out, and was breathing heavily. As she looked at Blake, the breathing into a soft giggle. "I deserved that." With that, she let herself fall back into the snow and started making a snow angel.

The sight made Blake giggle as well as she lay down next to Ruby and made her own angel.

After they finished their angels, they just lay there, looking up at the stars.

"I wasn't lying before, you know?" Ruby said.

"I know," Blake said as she reached out and grabbed Ruby's hand. "You are the most wonderful person I know and not a day goes by where I'm not glad you're my girlfriend. I love you, Ruby."

"I love you, too, Blake."

They smiled up at the night sky as the snow gently fell onto them.

"Hey, can we go back now?" Blake suggested. "I'm starting to get really cold."

"Yup, let's go!"

 **(**)**

Now they were sitting in Ruby's bed, wrapped in a thick comforter with Ruby sitting in Blake's lap and holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Are you sure you don't any?" She asked. "It's really good and it warms you up real nice."

"No, thanks," Blake replied as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend, burying her face into Ruby's hair. "I've got all the warmth I need."


End file.
